pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sir Pikmin
Welcome Hello, , and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style Your Pikmin 3 Ideas I agree that the game should be for Wii, and the idea of Pikmin's powers getting better as you progress is not only interesting, but with a little elaboration could turn out to be insanely cool. As for everything else, I'm afraid of Pikmin 3 being radically different from the other two games... but hey, maybe it could all turn out for the better. Portal-Kombat I might as well add that there's a create a Pikmin/Beast/Cave thing on the forums. Portal-Kombat I know it's there but I want more people on my user page. Besides i'm usualy too busy to go on here and my user page is my home page so its the first thing I see on the computer. I will move some of my ideas to the create a Pikmin/Beast/Cave thing when I make the pictures for my ideas though. SirPikmin 01:04, 4 November 2008 (UTC) By the way thank you for your comments. SirPikmin 01:05, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Always happy to speculate. Maybe I should add my Pikmin 3 enemies to my user page. I doubt I'll take the time to make pictures for them though, I'm too lazy. Portal-Kombat Aren't we all lazy? :) SirPikmin 01:12, 4 November 2008 (UTC) You could call me a special case. Portal-Kombat I already made a picture of one of my Pikmin 3 ideas! (It's in my signiture!) Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 23:27, 4 November 2008 (UTC) You have a very nice signature, I would have one like that if I actually had Microsoft Paint or Photoshop. They disappeared from my computer and I don't really feel like getting them back.(Must be my lazyness acting up again) SirPikmin 23:56, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Dungeons? Areas? Does this mean you're going to make a fake walkthrough? I've started posting my ideas on my User Page. And are you a fan of Portal? Portal-Kombat If it is requested I will make a fake walkthrough, like Hinsburg has here. I have never played Portal, but a friend who has told me about the cake is a lie thing. SirPikmin 21:31, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Hinsburg put a lot of work into it. I wonder when it'll get updated? Anyways, one particularly strange area name that you might have noticed was "Penumbra Plains". The penumbra is the outer reaches of a shadow before the shadow gets really dark. And thanks about my Pikmin 3 ideas- I think I will start a fake walkthrough sometime soon. Portal-Kombat As of now, I'm beginning work on my fake walkthrough for Pikmin 3. Portal-Kombat I'm looking forwards to your walkthrough! Portal-Kombat Hows this for the Morphing Candypop Bud? [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 21:58, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Good job, I can definately use that. Thanks again for your help. SirPikmin 22:34, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Did Louie eat the Pikmin?! Snake: That's a scary thought. If you're going to put up all your ideas on your user page it might get a little cramped. If that happens there's plenty of space on the pikmin fanon wiki. Portal-Kombat Louie ate some of the pikmin when he was "drunk" one day. That's why Olimar didn't put Pikmin into the ingame Piklopedia in Pikmin 2. Also what is the pikmin fanon wiki and where can I get to it? SirPikmin 21:40, 29 November 2008 (UTC) (PS: Aren't you suprised that I'm only twelve and don't act like a twelve year old at all?) Last night I had a Pikmin-induced dream where I was watching the Louie's Dark Secret movie but when he turned around and a carrot was supposed to be in his mouth there was a Pikmin instead! DISTURBING! And to get on the Pikmin fanon wiki, just type "pikmin fanon" on google and then go to the first thing you get and in the center of the page there's the link. It's a wiki for Pikmin ideas and real facts from the games too. PS I remember when I was twelve my favorite game was Zelda Wind Waker. It took me half a year to beat it! Portal-Kombat Not as disturbing as some of my dreams, which are unspeakable of, but still disturbing. Thank you for your help. SirPikmin 14:47, 30 November 2008 (UTC) No problem. So... are you going to join? Portal-Kombat I'm there. On your pikmin-fanon talk page should be a message from me.How do you like my holiday signature? SirPikmin 19:47, 30 November 2008 (UTC) The cake was a lie, but the cookies were real!!! Portal-Kombat LOL SirPikmin 22:21, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Sig ...and I take it you like the sig and it is working just fine...? Admin No, I made 2 others Mods when I left. But if i must, I must. ~~Rocky~~ You know, even though you were really nice about it, that was still annoying. Ok, your a crat now. Don't do anything stupid. ~~Rocky, your local moody teenager~~ Cool Stuff That is a Template, so Pikmin-Fanon Wiki might not have that template. I will try to make it work on Pikmin-Fanon Wiki as soon as possibe. :No, it's not a template, it's using JavaScript in our mediawiki:common.js. Here's the part you need in your wiki's page of the same name to be able to use it: /* Tabber */ addOnloadHook(mainpageTabs) function mainpageTabs() { if(!document.getElementById('tabbyHead') || !document.getElementById('tabbyBoxes')) return var box = document.getElementById('tabbyBoxes') tabbyBoxen = getElementsByClassName(document, 'div', 'tabbyBox'); //global tabbyLinks = document.getElementById('tabbyHead').getElementsByTagName('a') showbox(0); if(tabbyLinks.length < tabbyBoxen.length) { var len = tabbyLinks.length; } else { var len = tabbyBoxen.length; } for(var i=0;i - ... Ur shoe's untied! .......................................... .......................................... .......................................... APRIL FOOLS! UR NOT WEARING SHOES!!!! '''WAKEY WAKEY!!!'-- :Long time no C... Re:Pikmin Fanon Wiki I probably won't be back on for awhile, so yes you can remove my admin rights. I'm probably going to come back when Pikmin 3 comes out, to make a new Pikmin 4 walkthrough. :Hey Kill, FYI yo have a few too many pictures, please choose a few so you only have 10 The "Moving" Sign on Pikmin Fanon Hey Sir Pikmin--Jacob here. I'm pretty sure you've seen what Im like, (on Peanut64's Talk Page) am I right? Well, could I ask you to do a little favor for me.... Can you ask Volatile Dweevil to change the link on the "moving" sign over at Pikmin Fanon? Cause when I clicked on it, it took me to the Pikipedia (new) site instead. Maybe you have recevied many complaints about this in the past, I dont know. It would just be kinda nice. P.S. Could you give me special permission to edit on the old Pikmin fanon? Editing there is a whole lot EASIER than editing on the new one. Plus, the new site has only about 800 articles of the 1,500 articles in total. Jacob